


It was you?

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Dribble Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur was actually a good guy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hunith just wants her son to be happy, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin panicked, Multi, Pining, She knew all along, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Merlin had heard enough. He was sick of hearing this complaint from his mother. She does this all the time."When are you going to find someone Merlin?" She asked.It's Merlin's last year in uni he was 22 and didn't want to hear this again."I have someone." He blurted before he could stop himself."Who?" Hunith asked eagerly."Ermm," Merlin dragged out as he looked around. His eyes focused on Arthur. Dammit."Arthur."The one where Hunith wants to get Merlin into the dating world again, so Merlin lies and says he's dating his horrible flat mate Arthur. But is he so terrible?Short one shot
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Merlin/Will, past Merlin/Freya - Relationship
Series: Dribble Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/466477
Comments: 14
Kudos: 234





	It was you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new story for you. It was one I wrote a long time ago but decided to post it anyway. Hope you like it and that everyone is safe!

Merlin had heard enough. He was sick of hearing this complaint from his mother. She does this all the time.

"When are you going to find someone Merlin?" She asked.

It's Merlin's last year in uni he was 22 and didn't want to hear this again. She came up to visit him in Camelot University, and they were sat on a bench in the local park.

"Ever since Freya you haven't really been with anyone and I'm worried." Hunith said softly, patting Merlin's hand. Freya was Merlin's high school girlfriend until she got into a bad car accident before they went to college. She didn't make it and Merlin didn't exactly deal with it properly. Five years now he'd been single because he thought he wouldn't find anyone as good as Freya. She was his best friend and the love of his life and if it weren't for the idiot in the other car they would be together right now.

It's not that Merlin didn't try to be in a relationship he did. His best friend Will admitted to having feelings for him and Merlin gave him a chance. But Merlin was still wounded and couldn't promise any attachments. That's how Will ended up leaving because Merlin became distant. He was aloof and didn't really interact with many people. He had a small group of friends, that consisted of Gwen, Elena, Leon and Gwaine. Occasionally Morgana, Percival, Elyan and Lance hung out with them and vice versa because they were all in couples. He didn't mind having them lot, they offered him comfort where significant others couldn't.

One person who did the opposite of that was one Arthur Pendragon. He was Merlin’s roommate and Morgana's brother, so he hung out with them too. He is the biggest prat Merlin has ever known. He teases Merlin all the time, makes him feel like the smaller man even though Merlin is taller only by an inch but still taller. He has a way of making Merlin feel like his manservant, the way he has Merlin run after after him. But Arthur can be sweet like he'll help Merlin with his work or leave notes for Merlin as reminders of events and what lessons he has for the day.

Arthur wandered into the park. Speak of the devil. Merlin rolled his eyes. He had to show up when his mother was ranting about his relationships.

"How about I set you up with Morgause's lad, Mordred?" Hunith suggested and Merlin sighed.

"Or Rodor's daughter, Mithian?"

"Mum, I don't need you to set me up!" Merlin whined.

"But Merlin-"

"I have someone." He blurted before he could stop himself.

"Who?" Hunith asked eagerly. Her worried expression soon turned into wide eyes grin. "Do I know them?"

"Ermm," Merlin dragged out as he looked around. His eyes focused on Arthur. Dammit. 

"Arthur." He said trying to take the disgust out of his tone. Hunith raised her brow looking a little sceptical.

"Arthur? Arthur Pendragon?" Hunith asked. Merlin nodded. "But you hate him, just last week you texted me you wanted to push him off a cliff."

"So we fight-" Merlin shrugged.

"And today you wanted to murder him for leaving his clothes around the house and making you clean them."

"We fight a lot." Merlin reasoned. "Oh look there he is-Arthur!" Merlin called him over, waving his hand.

Arthur turned and saw Merlin waving, he waved back and Merlin gestured for him to come over. Merlin stood and greeted him as he approached them.

"Play along," Merlin mumbled.

"What-?" Was all Arthur said when Merlin's lips attacked his. Merlin kept going, he didn't expect Arthur to respond but he did and what started out as something so innocent turned into a heated crime of passion.

His mother coughed behind them. Merlin reluctantly pulled off Arthur's mouth, his lips burning for more. Arthur breathed heavily looking into Merlin's eyes searching for an answer. Merlin mirrored his breathing patterns and looked at him with just as much shock that Arthur was in. Merlin was surprised Arthur was a good kisser.

"Sorry," Merlin finally said tearing his eyes away from Arthur. "Arthur this is my mother Hunith."

"Um nice to see you again." Arthur choked out.

"Mother this is my _boyfriend_ Arthur."

"What?' Arthur coughed, choking on his own spit. Merlin rubbed Arthur's back to calm him.

Once he stopped Merlin gave Arthur a look that told him to _'just go with it'_.

"Pleasure." Hunith raised her brow unconvinced. "Shall we get some coffee and get to know one another better?"

....

"What the hell Merlin?!" Arthur yelled at Merlin in the bathroom of the cafe they went to.

"I'm sorry I panicked!" Merlin defended.

"You panicking is shoving your tongue down my throat- _with one heck of a kiss by the way_ -and claiming me your boyfriend?!"

"Um..." Merlin's scrunched up his face. "Yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That my mother doesn't think I have the capability to find someone after the love of my life died five years ago and that I will never find someone which is completely wrong but I just don't want anyone right now so I thought it would be easier to say I was dating you and lie to her than have her meddling with my love life so will you just shut up and pretend to be my boyfriend fro the remainder of her visit so when she goes we can just get on with our lives." Merlin finally breathed.

That was some rant, it left Arthur speechless. Actually speechless! He just stood there staring at Merlin trying to think of something to say. His mouth opening and closing with words on the tip of his tongue but not finding the voice to say anything.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Anything you want."

"I'll keep that in mind."

....

"So you're really dating my son?" Hunith asked as the two approached the table. Arthur looked at Merlin before answering.

"Yes I am."

"But the last I heard you hated him and he hated you?" Hunith said unconvinced.

"Banter." Arthur smiled helplessly.

"Tell me what's Merlin's favourite food?" She asked.

"Mum!"

"No no it's fine. His favourite food is chilli con carne; he is a vegetarian so he uses quorn mince if we’re making it at home. When I take him on a date he orders the vegetarian chilli or the curry. He also doesn't like mushrooms and will pick them out if any of his meals has them and will put them on my plate." Arthur said with no effort. Merlin looked at him shell shocked, surprised Arthur remembered this. Well to be fair they are roommates so you would have to know that right?

"His favourite colour?"'

"Mum!" He huffed.

"Red, although he wears a fair amount of blue because it matches his eyes and when he's feeling cheeky or evil as I like to call it, he wears purple." Arthur answered easily.

Merlin smiled, how does he remember all this stuff? Then again Merlin knew Arthur's favourite food was noodles. Every time they went to a Chinese restaurant he'd light up wanting to try every noodle dish on the memory. He also knew Arthur's favourite colour was red too and he wears a lot of it but he also wears a lot of blue and white both make his eyes piercing.

“Fair play.”

“Mum! Can you not?”

“Fine but if you’re really dating. Kiss for me please so I can have a picture?”

“Right mum that’s it! We have to go but I’ll catch you later yeah mum? Text me your hotel address.”

Merlin said and dragged Arthur out of there.

“I’m so sorry.” Merlin said. His mother could be so intrusive sometimes.

“I didn’t think she would do that.”

“No it’s okay, I was surprised about how much information I knew about you.” Arthur said calmly.

“Me too. Although I know a fair amount about you.”

“Do you now?” Arthur let out a small laugh.

“I mean we’re roommates so we’re bound to pick things up.” Merlin told him.

“I mean, I know you hate sprouts and you give them to me when I make Sunday dinner,

I know your favourite movie is ‘ _She’s All That’_ because Freddie Prince Jr is a ‘heartthrob’.

I know that you don’t have a favourite song or band but you tend to have a song you like once a month, like this month it’s _‘I Don’t Care’_ _By Ed Sheeran and JB’_ , last month it was _Jason Derulo_ _‘Tip Toe_ ’ which is how I knew you could dance as you legit played it everyday and wiggled your tempting hips.” Arthur ranted, blushing when he said to much.

Merlin stared at him in a shock, Arthur really knew all about him. It was kind of endearing, really cute of Arthur.

“I know that you pretend to be a hard arse but you’re just as sensitive as the rest of us and I know you cry yourself to sleep sometimes so if you haven’t notice I always leave tissues by your bed and water to keep hydrated and little notes to remind you that it’s going to be okay.” Arthur added.

“For some reason I didn’t think it was you. I knew Gwaine had a key and he’s one of my best friends I thought,” Merlin paused. His world had just been opened up. Arthur wasn’t as pratty as he thought. He was nice. And Merlin was just being dramatic. Sure they fight sometimes but its mostly banter. Arthur was a pretty decent lad.

“Thank you Arthur, for everything. I’m sorry I misjudged you.”

“I’m guilty of misjudging you myself. I am sorry too.”

“Did you know that it was actually me who looked after you all the nights you got pissed. Each time you thought it was Morgana but it was me.” Merlin shed some light.

“Well Thank you. I appreciate it.” Arthur smiled. His smile was kind of crooked but it just made Arthur more attractive. Did Merlin just say that? Yes, he did. Merlin thought he would share his information on Arthur.

“I also know your favourite movie the ‘ _The Emperor’s New Groove’_ but you claim it’s ‘ _The Shawshank Redemption’_ even though you have never seen it – Which you totally should.

I know you hide your feelings a lot mostly likely due to your father putting pressure on you.

But I see the real Arthur. I know your favourite band is ‘ _Black Stone Cherry ‘_ and even though you claim to love Rock music, you actually really like listening to rap and hip hop. ‘ _Trippie Redd’_ to be exact and you-“ Merlin didn’t get to finish his rant as Arthur’s lips were on his. It was unexpected but it was nice. In fact, it was better than nice, it made Merlin’s hands go all clamy and his heart race. Merlin kissed Arthur back, like really kissed him not like before; this was different, this was real.

The first time he’s kissed someone for real in ages but he was glad it was with Arthur.

Arthur has always been there for him and surprisingly he’s been there for Arthur. He guessed he couldn’t see past all the insults and saltiness to see what they have is kinda special. They really do care about each other. Merlin felt like he and Arthur were SpongeBob and Patrick in the ‘Fry cook Games’ episode where the two fought and then realised they both actually do care.

“So you do know your stuff.” Arthur said pulling back breathless.

“I do.” Merlin’s panted.

“Merlin you know that thing you owe me?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve decided.”

“What will it be? Within reason.” Merlin added.

“You have to go on a date with me.”

Merlin blinked, stunned by his words. Dating, he’s never really thought he would do it again. But there was something about Arthur that made him say,

“I have to or do I get a choice?” He smirked.

“Well I mean you can refuse and miss out on the best thing in your life but you’ll still owe me something.”

“And if I say yes?” Merlin teased a bit longer. Arthur grinned.

“Then you’ll have started a subscription for dates by me.”

“Well there’s only one thing left for me to say.” Merlin stated. Merlin knew Arthur, and wheter he liked it or not Arthur was actually a big part of his life. So why not make him an even bigger part.

“Yes.” Merlin smiled. Arthur returned it.

“Good.”

“You know I’ve been into you quite a while.” Arthur said.

“Really? You have a poor way of showing it.” Merlin teased.

“Hey, I was just retaliating to your words, doesn’t mean I didn’t like you.”

“I guess If I look back. I can kinda tell. All the _pining_ looks.” Merlin laughed.

“Shut up Merlin.”

Hunith watched from a far and smiled. She knew that she could get Merlin to see his feelings for Arthur. After all the phone calls about how infuriating he is but hot af and sometimes sweet but horrible. She knew all this time; she did what she had to do. And it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
